


starlight.

by https_vesuvia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Touch, ft. inanna, kinda angst?, soft muriel, the arcana fluff, vvvvv soft muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_vesuvia/pseuds/https_vesuvia
Summary: There she sat, Ares resting his head on her lap and Inanna being the watchful eye. She perked up when she saw Muriel. Gaia turned, smiling when she saw the broad man’s shadow. “Well hello there, sleepyhead.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	starlight.

Chirping crickets and an lack of warmth tugged Muriel out of his sleep. He yawned, patting the empty space behind him. There was still an indention where Gaia had been laying.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Both Inanna and Ares had roamed from their spot at the foot of the bed. The only tell that they had ever been there were a few loose golden and black hairs.

Muriel grumbled to himself as he got up, draping a blanket around his shoulders as he exited the little cottage. It was a cool summer night, and wind blew softly through the trees. At first, Muriel  
was not keen on moving to a new place and leaving his cozy hut behind, but he was glad he had decided to trust Gaia. The forest was different here- warm and comforting, with just a hint of mischievous mystery. He made his way down the worn path through the trees, finding himself next to a small stream.

There she sat, Ares resting his head on her lap and Inanna being the watchful eye. She perked up when she saw Muriel. Gaia turned, smiling when she saw the broad man’s shadow. “Well hello there, sleepyhead.”

He sat down next to her, scooting Inanna out of the way and draping the blanket over the himself and Gaia. “What are you doing out here? It’s like-” he paused, raising a hand to the sky and studying the stars- “three in the morning.”

Gaia gasped excitedly, playfully hitting his arm. “You just told the time! I’m proud of you!”

He couldn’t help but blush at the praise, scowling and averting his eyes from her. “It’s not like it’s that hard.”

Gaia shook her head, scratching the space between Ares’ ears. “You still learned quickly.” She leaned into Muriel’s chest.

His whole body went rigid. He tensed up every time she pressed her body into his, and it still embarrassed him. He knew that Gaia didn’t care, but for once he wanted to be able to replicate the same softness and comfort she gave him. 

Gaia gazed up at the grand expanse above them. “Look how pretty it is tonight.” 

Muriel nodded, craning his neck to see the sky. “No clouds.”

Abruptly, Gaia lay down, pulling him down with her. “You can see Andromeda.” She pointed at a blur of colors; deep purples and blues peppered with bright flecks of white. 

He glanced at her, the skies reflected in her violet irises. 

“First constellation you see, go!” Gaia’s eyes met his in an instance. Muriel blushed, caught red-handed in his staring. She just grinned, and flicked a piece of hair out of his face.

He sighed, tearing his eyes away from her and looking up at the sky. So many stars jumped out at him. At the old hut, it was nearly impossible to see the stars with all the trees around. “Um.....” He searched, flinging his hand up and pointing at a small little bunch of stars. “That’s Cassiopeia.”

“Mhm. What about-“ Gaia leaned over, marking his hand and moving it slightly. “That one?”

“The Little Dipper, and then the bigger one above it is the Big Dipper.” Muriel let his hand fall, glancing back at the girl nestled into him. 

“Perfect.” She took his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. He could feel his cheeks heat, but he didn’t pull away and neither did she. Gaia intertwined her small fingers with his. “See, if I had let you give up you wouldn’t know any of the stars and we couldn’t lay out like this.”

Muriel knew she was talking of a few nights ago, when Gaia had dragged him out near the stream and made him sit with her as she told him about every constellation and galaxy she saw. He had been tired and grumpy, but she kept teaching him.

There was a moment of silence before Muriel decided to speak. “Thank you.”

Gaia sat up, leaning over him, watching closely. “For what?”

Gods, he couldn’t focus with her studying his face like that. “I-I mean..” He exhaled, trying to find the words. “Whenever you’re with me, I don’t feel so- so broken. I don’t really know what peace is, but I think it may feel a lot like you.” He cautiously touched her face, thumb lightly brushing her cheekbone.

She seemed to be at a lost for words. Muriel went through a mild panic- it was so hard for him to speak freely and he half-regretted it. He pulled away. “Nevermind, I-“

Gaia caught his hand, clutching it like a lifeline. “I want to be that peace for you,” she said fervently. “I want to be everything you’ve ever needed, Muri.”

“Gaia, you don’t even have to try.” 

She kissed him, slowly, tenderly, and for once, he didn’t shrink from her touch.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo! this post includes my arcana oc, gaia, and it also features her dog ares! hope you liked it!


End file.
